Her Decisions
by tricey7
Summary: Sorry, I am really bad with summaries, but here you go Kagome agreed to assist her friend at her restaurant for a night... a few decisions are made that changes her life, and possibly the lives of many.
1. The Hunter and the Prey

Kagome hastily drops her bags of groceries onto her counter top and reached for her ringing cell phone from her pocket. A loud groan escapes her as she tries to save a bag from tipping over. Today, was a very long and right now all she wanted to do was curl up in a corner of her sofa with some ice cream and a good movie. But that was not to come. With a exhausted "Hello?" She answered her phone. "Kagome? It's me Sango. I wanted to know if you can please give me a hand at the restaurant. Pretty please?"

Kagome looks at her watch then her groceries on the counter. She really wished she could say no. But Sango has been her best friend since grade school. She has always been there during her time of need. "Okay, I'll help" she said finally "what time do you need me to come by?".

Sango lets out a sigh of relief. "oh my gosh, thank you so much little Bird. You're a life saver… could you come by within an hour?. Kagome nodded, then remembered that her friend couldn't see her.

"Sure, I'll be there. So what's the occasion?" . Kagome leans over her kitchen counter, closing her blue eyes.

"One of my employees called out today or all days. I gave everyone a heads up a week ago that there is a large party of really important politicians and businessmen that are supposed to be coming tonight" .

"Interesting." She said, but she really didn't think so. In fact , she wasn't the least bit interested or curious.

"tell you what, I'll give you the bar tonight. Easier work." Sango said beaming with laughter.

"yeah, okay" she replied unenthusiastically. "see yeah in an hour".

"You're an angel! Little bird" she exclaimed and hung up.

The last thing Kagome really wanted to do after a full week of work in the office was mind a bar, pouring drinks for spoiled, wealthy, clientele who tend to try and get in her pants after a few drinks. Just the thought alone caused her to shiver in disgust. But, she did need the little money she would make in tips. Every penny counts.

Its only been a few months since she got out of a relationship. Hojo was a great guy, he was such a gentlemen. But their relationship just wasn't going anywhere, it was just settling for the both of them. Here she was, 23 years old, he was 24 and haven't even _lived_. Both pressured by family to get married, settle down and have kids. So, the decision was made by the both of them to end things. They still speak to each other on occasion.

Kagome finished putting away her groceries and began changing her cloths. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white oxford short sleeve shirt. With a click of her front door Kagome made her way to the train station to her friends restaurant.

"Thank goodness you're here" Sango said hugging Kagome as soon as she walked through the door. "Some of the guests are already here, so you'll have to hurry. The bar is stocked with supplies "Sango pulled her friends arm towards the bar. "Sango, you really owe me for this" she said with a smile back to her flushed faced friend.

"I know little bird, I'll take you out on a date with ice cream at the end" she laughed out.

With a chuckle "oh, I get ice cream this time?" Kagome raised her eye brows. "I think we're getting seriously fancy".

"So, who is it that is coming to this shin dig?" Before her questions could be answered she saw him, a tall, serious man standing by the hostess. Whom, seems to be unable to utter a coherent sentence. Who could blame her, from a distance Kagome could feel it. This man was a Demon. But it wasn't just him alone his entire entourage were demons. Demons in black suits. The poor women was like a guppy in the mist of sharks.

"let me go help her" Sango said with a sigh. Sango had no fear what so ever of demons. Sango came from a long line of demon hunters. While Kagomes linage were priests and priestesses. That's probably why they get along so well. In fact her family are now diplomats for human and demon relations.

Within minutes of getting behind the bar, she had several men lined up demanding drinks. She quickly and efficiently served them their cocktails, this continued for several more hours. Some of the men were speaking in different languages and she was sure somethings were being said about her. Kagome kept her head bent most of the time searching for bottles anyway.

She was busy searching for a mixture when silence fell over the room. All the men that were at the bar and elsewhere went towards one focal point. Shaking the hand of one specific individual. Kagome stood up victoriously as a large grin spread across her rosy lips.

Her blue eyes looked around trying to piece together what was happening and why it was so silent. Then she made eye contact with the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. Kagome's smile of victory quickly dissolved and the man raise an eyebrow and he looked over at her. She felt paralyzed, as if his eyes were stripping her naked down to her soul. _Was the world moving in slow motion?_ She asked herself.

His eyes were taking in all of her form. His eyes wondered from her head of jet black hair down to her shirt that were pulled tightly across her voluptuous breasts, her arms , then back up to her neck, lips making its was right back to her eyes.

Kagome didn't know it but she was doing the exact inventory, and he did not come up lacking. What stood out to her the most was his beautiful silver hair and his unique amber eyes. Every line of his body showed his arrogance, his absolute command. His stern mouth turned up in a half smile, then his eyes sharpened with interest. _The hunter had found a prey_.

She quickly turned away, as a blush creeps across her face. Another gentleman steps in front of the silver haired man blocking her view. Then slowly, the rooms began to get back to normal. Something she was grateful for. A shudder went through her as she shook her head. The men who were waiting on their drinks came back to the bar and continued on with their conversation.

It was almost two o'clock in the morning when the business men, and politicians finally start to leave. Kagome could feel the fatigue making its way through out her body. Her brain was on the verge of shutting down. She had been up from 5am that morning. Her feet were ached and her eyes felt as if there was sandpaper in them. Thank goodness it's a weekend.

"You've done well" a deep voice said.

Kagome glanced up and all her fatigue went away in an instant. _Here he is, the man, amber eyes_ …

"Thanks" she said while trying to avoid looking directly into his eyes. " Is there something you would like to drink?" she asked politely .

"Only if you'll join me," he replied. His eyes were fixated on her movements.

Kagome's eyes shot right back to his. "Sorry, no thanks. Besides I am working, can't drink on the job."

"Of course you can" he countered. "just pour yourself a glass and come around the other side" he said as he adds his devilish smirk.

Her stomach fluttered a bit. "No, sorry. But I can gladly serve you anything you'd like" she said still trying to smile.

After a long moment the man replied, "And if it is you I would like? Would you serve me?"

Kagome took a step backwards and gasped "excuse me?!" _If he's trying to win me over he just lost any chance he had._ Her blue eyes narrowed defiantly.

"I apologize if I offended you, come sit" he said patting the bar stool beside him.

Everything inside of her was screaming for her to run for the hills. Find an excuse to leave. But for some reason she found herself obeying his order. She plunked herself down on the bar stool and glared at him. The effort only caused him to release a deep chuckle and the sound almost soothed her ruffled feathers more so than his apology.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Kagome" she answered "and yours?"

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. There is not a human or demon who do not know who he is. Everyone knows the name of the great Sesshomaru Taisho, Just his name along struck fear. He has never really been fond of humans, only dealing with them when he need to. But the moment he laid eyes on this slip of a women he had made his decision. After a stressful week, he needed a good rut. He would have his night with her, human or not. There was something about her, behind those blue eyes that intrigued him.

"You may call me Maru" he finally answered.

"Okay… Maru. It was a pleasure speaking with you, but I must finish cleaning up" Kagome said trying to dismiss him.

She moves to make her way back to the other side of the bar, when his hand moved to touch her forearm. Kagome's indrawn breath was audible and with a snap she turned back to look him in the eyes. She quickly moved away from his touch, but it was too late. She looked at the palm of his hands seeing little scorched marks that were quickly healing. _Oh no_ , she thought.

"You're a priestess…" Maru said. It wasn't a question, more of a realization. His amber eyes turned cold.

"Yes, I am" she answered. Looking him directly in the eyes. _What will he do? oh kamis help me._

The moment was broken by one of the few dignitaries that were still left in the restaurant. There was a quick exchange of words between Maru and the man.

Maru slowly gets up from his seat. "wait for me I will be back…" was all that was said to her by him.

Wait for him to come back? She thought not! Kagome quickly ran behind the bar counter collected her purse. With a quick good bye to her friend Kagome made her way to the back entrance of the restaurant to make her escape.

It was cold out, and on top of that the sky began to release a dreary rain. _Great_ Kagome mumbled to herself as she pulls out her umbrella from her purse. The distance from Sango's restaurant to the subway station was about a 10 minute walk, for some reason it felt extra-long tonight. Probably because her mind kept wondering back to Maru. The man with the face and body of a god, but everything about him made her miko powers scream danger. Then when she had accidently burn him, That look on his face, his eyes changed with a darker more dangerous intent.

With a shake of her head to clear her mind, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Because now she'd go back home, soak in a warm bath, and snuggle with her warm bed. Everything will be back to her wonderfully boring, normal life with a few hours of sleep.

Headlights shined from behind her pulling her from her thoughts. Kagome pulled her purse closer to her body walking closer to the buildings for safety. She took a quick glance at her watch. 2:45am, she really didn't like being out this late at night. Thanks to her father and grandfather, Kagome was well versed in self-defense and how to use her miko powers. But that doesn't mean she doesn't get scared.

Her heartbeat raced when the car stopped beside her, she refused to acknowledge the vehicle. Then, she remembered the current news stores of women getting abducted from the streets by passing cars. She still had one block left to the train station, if she makes a run for it she might make it. Her body breaks out in a cold sweat, it was _fight or flight ._

"Miko… Kagome" A deep voice said from behind her.

Kagome visibly jumped at the hearing of her name. She looks around, and saw the man from the restaurant step out from the back of the car.

"Maru.." she said with a whisper almost relieved.

He held the passenger door open gesturing for her to get in.

"No, thank you" she said as she turned to start walking.

She'd only made it a few steps before a strong hand clamped around her elbow, pulling her gently but firmly towards the car " I will drive you home" he said and followed her into the car.


	2. Sleepless

Thanks to his acute sense of smell he could tell from her scent that she was anxious, and nervous. He needed to calm her down.

"Relax, I won't harm you" Sesshomaru said trying to reassure her. "Why, did you run like that? He demanded.

Kagome sat back in the passenger seat scooting away from him as much as possible.

"I considered the conversation over".

"And I said we'd continue it when I got back" Maru countered.

She turned to look at his face, there wasn't a hint of emotion to be found as he looked back directly into her eyes. This tiny women has challenged him and his authority from the moment he made eye contact with her at the bar.

It had been a productive evening when she had caught his eye. But he had to put her at ease before he can do anything, this he knew.

She doesn't even know the liberties he has allowed her. No one, male or female, demon or human had ever challenged or denied him the way this slip of a human female had. But why had he allowed it to continue so long? Just revealing his full name would send her pleading for forgiveness. He knew the answer to his question, as a hunter, this prey is providing great entertainment for him. That one single touch, so brief, had lit a fire in him like no one has ever done before.

"how old are you, miko?" he asked suddenly

"I am twenty-three" Kagome answered grateful for a simple question but somewhat insulted by the way he neglected her name. "How old are you, Demon?" she spat back.

Sesshomaru was quiet. "Do you know how impertinent you are being?" he said matter of factly.

"No, you asked a question and I was just asking it back to you in the same manner" she retorted. A small twinkle lit in her eyes. _How do you like them apples?_ She thought. "Maru, you are a very arrogant man, you're going to have to explain to me why me asking the same question you had asked is viewed as impertinent?"

"I'm going to have to?" he asked, still shocked that she dared to order him. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Nope, and I don't care." Kagome said shaking her head as she reached behind her to pull free her hair from the pony tail she had it in. " But, I would guess from the way that you are acting. You must be awfully wealthy, and have people around you who cower at your feet. A simple snap of your fingers are orders"

This chase was getting better by the minute.

"Believe it or not I do have the power to order people around"

"I am sure you do… but just not me" Kagome said as she smiled. "So, about your age?"

"I am _far_ older than you little miko, I've seen man when they were still living in huts" he answered not really sure why. "You look tired" taking note of the bags under her eyes

"Well, I am tired. I've been up damn near 24 hours." She looked out the window the rain was coming down much harder, then noticed that the car had just pulled up to her apartment. _Finally home._ Kagome, scrambled out of the car, frantically searching for her keys. She had turned to say 'thank you and good night' when she noticed Maru getting out of the car.

"Don't just stand there, I'm walking you to your door" he stated matter of factly.

They ran through the rain towards Kagome's apartment building to her door. She was painfully aware of him behind her. She could feel the heat of his body behind her. Kagome held her keys tighter as her hands started to shake. She reached to open her door, but her shivering from the pouring cold rain caused her keys to fall from her hands.

Sesshomaru calmly picked up her keys unlocked her door, then pushed it open for her. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night" he said looking down at her face.

Kagome was surprised as just how blunt this man was. She had never encountered anyone like him before. She was on the verge of saying 'no' when a thought came to her. _Why not? She did want to do more exciting spontaneous things with her life. So why not?_

Kagome shook her head at her thoughts. Refusing to look him in the eye. She will not get pulled in by his hypnotic gaze. Sesshomaru seeing this placed a large hand under her chin and forced her to gaze up at him. Just as before his touch was melting her insides, she could feel her powers trying to break free in defense. But she had to quickly calm herself.

Mesmerized she watched as his mouth descended to hers. And she was lost. Her hands that was holding onto her purse, were suddenly gripping the lapels of his perfectly tailored suit and her mouth, was now molding into his. He pulled her body closer to his. Her soft curves were blending perfectly into his. Kagome whimpered, unable to control the passion that was spinning out of control. All she knew was that the world was tilting and he was her only form of solid ground.

She heard her door close but was on sure what had happened or how. Standing on her toes, she reached for him, her eyes closed and her breathing coming in hard gasps _. Hojo had never made her feel this was._ She felt him pull her shirt out of the waistband of her jeans, then the heat of his hands were on her skin. Nothing else matter, but the feel more of what he had to offer.

"Maru…" she started to say but was unable to finish as his mouth continued their assault on her lips.

He pulled away just enough to undo her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders as he brought his lips to her neck.

"Where is your bedroom?" he asked at the base of her neck as His hands skillfully released her breasts from her lace bra. A sharp intake of air was her answer, as he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples. _Never mind I'll find it_.

Picking her up Sesshomaru was grateful to find her bedroom with ease. He laid her down in the middle of the bed as her soft small hands maneuvered their way under his shirt. All his control had nearly slipped away with the small exploring touches she gave him.

 _Too much cloths_ she thought to herself. She begins to remove his shirt from his body. She could feel an ouch of fat on him. His body was well defined. Within moments both were only in their underwear as they continued to explore each other's bodies. His hot gaze taking in all of her form, from her hips, her waist and always back to her beautiful blue eyes.

"please…"she demanded her thighs aching for something she didn't understand.

A lustful smile made it to his lips. Sesshomaru moved his body between her legs, hocking one in his arms.

They were at the point of no return.

As soon as he started to enter her, both were in ecstasy. The feeling of her heat close around him and her tight sheath envelope him was nothing he'd ever felt before.

Kagome was on cloud nine. Nothing had ever prepared her for this, this feeling. This moment of random decisions. Then he began to move, pushing her further and further towards what felt like a peak. she had never made such Gasps,, moans, and whimpers before. It was making her more excited for what was coming…

Nothing else mattered, but him helping her find her release. The sounds that she was making was driving him closer and closer to his edge. He could feel that she was close too. Then it came for both of them seconds apart from each other, he felt her peak which drove him over the edge to his.

Both bodies tangles in a hot sweaty mess. His mouth leaving butterfly kisses allover her body bringing her to life three more times though the night.

All precautions thrown in the wind.

She was awake. She felt the dip of her bed, and when it went back to form. Her eyes were still closed. Mind still completely blank from what had transpired in the dark of early morn. _What have I done?_

Her last coherent thought before drifting back to sleep.

It was the light of the day that had made its way through her bedroom window, which woke her. Kagome sat up in her bed, the reality and a bit of shame came at her in full force.

 _Oh no, oh on, oh no_.her mind was screaming, She listened and looked around her room. Looking for any signs that he was somewhere in her apartment, but only silence and an unfamiliar soreness between her legs greeted her. He didn't stick around.

Kagome maneuvered her way out of her bedroom to her bathroom, hoping a good shower would somehow bring relief. Having a clearer mind, Kagome fixed back up the sheets on her bed, She looked at the clock on her night stand 1:23 it read. It was already in the afternoon.

 _Oh my gosh, Sango!_ Her friend must be steaming mad right now. Kagome quickly made her way into her living room. Searching up and down for her cell phone, until she located it on her kitchen counter.

 _I don't remember putting it there. Then again I don't even remember how I got inside._ Kagome, turned on the screen, a welcoming 23 missed calls, 8 voicemails, and 17 text messages all from Sango. With a sigh she dialed Sango's number. The phone could not complete the first ring before a furious screak greeted her ears.

"Hey, Sango" Kagome said nervously.

"Don't you 'hey Sango' me!" Her friend screamed "do you know how worried I was about you? You just took off last night before I could even say anything. "

Kagome stayed silent.

"I've been trying to call you since seven o'clock this morning. Anyways, I'm down stairs. Open the door" she completed.

Kagome's eyes widened "wait, you're here?!"

"Of course, now let me in" with that Sango hung up the phone.

She pulled the phone from her ears. But what was she to expect, should she explain to her friend about what transpired last night/ early morning? If Kagome knows Sango as well as she thinks she does, her friend will try and find out who he was.

Then the sounds of the pounding on her door pulled her from her thoughts. Kagome went to her door opening it. There she was, Sango in all her furious, and worried glory. Before any words could be said, a sad small smile adorned Kagome's face.

"Sorry..." was all she could utter before being crushed into Sango's breasts in a tight hug.

"You idiot, you have any idea how worried you made me?" Sango pulled away from her friend.

Both women made their way into Kagome's living room, sitting in the sofa. Sango was looking over at her friend, something was off. Then she saw it, right at the junction of her neck and collar bone. _The little devil bird, a_ laugh nearly escaped her.

"So… are you gonna tell me what happened? Or do I have to play Sherlock Holmes and figure it out?" Sango said with a knowing smirk.

Kagome's face turned red. Her hands covering her face. She took a deep breath.

"I…I met someone…" she trailed off avoiding eye contact with Sango.

"Ha! I see. So who is he? What was he like?" Sango laughed reveling in her friend's mortification. "…wait, did you? Give up the goods?" Pointing to Kagome's neck.

Kagome sank down in her sofa, using one of her sofa pillows to cover her face.

"Oh, don't worry, little bird. It was bound to happen one day" she chuckled.

"Sango, it's not funny. I hooked up with a random man… "Kagome whined.

"It's not the end of the world, it highly unlikely you will ever see him again. It's kind of shocking that you would have your first time with a man you barely knew" She sat closer to her friend patting her back. "Just have to keep moving forward"

"Keep moving forward, easy to say when you're not the one who gave up your virginity to a total stranger" Kagome retort. _But she was right, life goes on._

"So, what was his name?"

"Maru." She answered sitting up straight

"hmm" was Sango's reply.

Kagome thought back to last night at the restaurant. His face came to her mind instantly. How could she ever forget such a handsome face?

"he had silver hair, and his eyes… his eyes were a wonderful honey-amber colour" … her mind wondered back to their night together. Thoughts of his voice, his hands as they skillfully maneuvered her body. Kagome had to shake the thoughts from her mind.

"Well I still owe you a date for your help last night" Sango said observing the blush on Kagome's face.

Kagome perked up. Snapped out of her train of thoughts.

A few weeks passed, and life went on as normal for Kagome. She had managed to avoid thoughts or Maru as much as she could. Between the amounts of work she had on her desk plus helping Sango and her restaurant on the side, she kept herself busy and hidden away in her office. Tonight was another long night, the words were beginning to blur together, she was really over working herself. After sitting for so long, she needed to stretch and relax for a bit.

The lightening flashed outside as a thunder storm huddles over New York City. Every once in a while the thunder would boom, causing the glasses on the table to shake precipitously. The mood inside the meeting room, matched the ferociousness of the outside storm. Sesshomaru Taisho, the hair and leader of the Western Demon tribe sat at the head of the conference room table. Listening to the angry voices argued across the table, some trying to sound louder than the other in their effort to be heard, angry fists and pointing fingers. He would rather be anywhere but here, blue eyes suddenly came into his thoughts.

"Enough" Sesshomaru said, his intense gaze taking in every man in the room. Who would dare challenge him? None dared. The moment he spoke, silence descended on the group. Forty pairs of eyes turned to look at him expectantly.

"I've heard both sides of this argument and I believe that we should move forward with the agreement" he said firmly. Turning to his assistant Hachiro, he said "make the arrangements to travel to London. Tomorrow afternoon at best" _honestly he wanted to get back to Tokyo. It has been 4 weeks since… that night._ its not that he would go seeking a certain someone out, no. just being back home in Japan just seemed to have an appeal.

Without another word, he stood up to leave. All forty men, hurried to their feet, protocol dictating that no one sat when the leader was not sitting. Without a backwards glance Sesshomaru, left the room.

Ever since that trip back to Tokyo, he's noticed a small change in his boss. They had went to Tokyo for meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan, a gathering at a restaurant owned by the daughter of one of the Human Representatives, was agreed upon by the majority of the attendees. Later in the night Sesshomaru-sama disappeared with a human woman. The morning they were to fly back, he had received a call from Sesshomaru-sama saying to come pick him up from an apartment complex.

To say the Hachiro was surprised was an understatement. Sesshomaru Taisho was with a human, the man who refusing to interact with them outside of work, slept with a human.

Hachiro's amethyst eyes twinkled with mischief and curiosity.

Cats are very curious creatures…


End file.
